bite me
by bigger infinities
Summary: Collection of free verses. Told in the perspective of multiple characters.
1. pants on fire

**Disclaimer: I - very very sadly - do not own The Vampire Diaries. You can tell I don't, because we get these really long, really unfair breaks that pop up randomly. -_-**

**This is in Caroline's perspective.**

* * *

the _lies_;

they spill from your mouth

as if it's i.m.p.o.s.s.i.b.l.e. for you

to keep them in

~x~

_~ we **only** _s-t-u-d-i-e-d_ for that test_

_I haven't seen him in a couple of days_

_**I** _don't _**like him like that**~_

~x~

**[[**no one**]]** really trusts you

not a n y m o r e.

so many _**(lieslieslies)**_ you've been caught in.

why would they?

~x~

but you don't mean it, not r~e~a~l~l~y.

you want to be **(n(o(r)(m)a)l)**

/**pop/u/lar**/,

you want to be _l_o_v_e_d_

~x~

your mother, she **never**

_really_ paid any attention to you.

not what you _said_,

n e v e r what you did.

she was just there

~x~

your _**fri(end)s**_;

well, t h e y t r i e d.

they thought you _/stupid/_,

_**naive**_.

you never were.

~x~

and now, when you've reached the **extreme**_extreme_extreme

now, they pay **atten**_tion_

but you don't want their _h e l p_,

you never want their _h e l p_ again

* * *

**_[A/N]: So, I've been having major writers block, and I remember doing this for Sonny With a Chance. I'm not all that good at poetry, but I kind of enjoy free verse. I think I just enjoy doing the effects a little too much._**

**_Hopefully you enjoyed! _**

**_Review, favorite, subscribe, if you wish~_**

**_.:Icelyn:._**


	2. rush

**Told in Damon's perspective (and, of course, he's talking about Elena at the end).**

_

* * *

_

_kill them_

i want to **kill** them a-l-l

r|i|p their **t**_h_r**o**_a_t**s** out

watch as their b,l,o,o,d stains my hands{{{heart}}}

~x~

that _blood_

i need so much to s u r v i v e

it gives me that **[rush]** i'm addicted to

yet _destroys_ my life

_a l l - a t - o n c e_

~x~

my prey /"what are you?"/,

struggling against my hold [**"help me!]**,

trying desperately to escape _{"please, no!"}_.

nothing feels **q*u*i*t*e** like it

nothing fills me with so much ::life::

yet keeps me so d e a d inside

~x~

and _she_ looks at **me** ((_monster));_

with those **pitiful**;;_sorrowful_;;grieving eyes ))beautiful((

she tries to h.e.l.p,

to fix&have faith in me,

but that's just not _possible_

not for a **– monstermonstermonstermonster – **like _me_

~x~

so i bite h-a-r-d-e-r,

kill s~l~o~w~e~r

make sure she **realizes**

that i _love_ the r u s h

just as much as i _hate_ it

* * *

**_[A/N]: So, this is all that I had pre-written, and I really don't know when I'll be updating. Maybe soon. Who knows? I think it depends on when I get my muse back._**

**_Also, if it seems like I'm using excessive effects, please, tell me. I wouldn't want it to ruin your enjoyment of my little free verses._**

**_Review, favorite, subscribe, if you wish~_**

**_.:Icelyn:._**


	3. magic in me

magic

it f~l~o~w~s through her

**b"u"r"n"i"n"g** her veins&forming _i'c'e_ around her heart

clouds her mind.

~x~

ever since she'd gotten her _powers_,

she hadn't been the **s/am/e**

everyone could see it, see the **ch-ange**,

but they didn't know the _ha/lf_ of it

~x~

the _magic_ consumed her

consumed her [thoughts]

her _w.o.r.d.s_

her **~act~ions~**

~x~

**rage**_fury_ flooded through her body when she saw a **v,a,m,p,i,r,e**

the white hot **rage**_fury_ that gave the _i/n\s/t\i/n\c/t\_ to k-i-l-l

&she knew that was not her,

but the magic was too i r r e s i s t i b l e

to let go

~x~

it was an **addic{**tion};

it became her _life_.

she lived_(breathed)_ it,

let herself be c o n t r o l l e d by it

~x~

&now she sits with a ((spell))((book)),

her b|o|d|y no longer her own

controlled by some un[[**foreseeable**]] force

~x~

she wondered if Grams had gone through it

if she'd l_o_s_t _control_ as well.

but then it didn't **matter**

because the **magic** was her l.i.f.e

~x~

you could have asked her

"what's the most /important\ thing in your life?"

**friends**;;;_family_;;;sunshine;;;**music**

now?

_magic_.

~x~

it took her l~i~f~e,

**using** her, _spending_ her,

until she _w i t h e r e d_ away with its _**power**_

just like her grandmother

* * *

**_[A/N]: Ah, another chapter. I struggled a bit with this one. I was trying to do it sort of like a story, but in this format. I had to scrap it around five times. But, I finally got this. Thank you to my two lovely reviewers - I really appreciate your reviews. :)_**

**_Review, favorite, subscribe, if you wish~_**

**_.:Icelyn:._**


End file.
